


Zechs x Noin

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Zechs and Noin meet up to discuss battle plans, but Zechs is horny.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 5





	Zechs x Noin

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title. I wrote this about a quarter through watching the anime. I just really wanted them to have sex. After being very disappointed at realizing they don't do so in the show, I finally decided to type and post this.

Zechs Merquise shifted on the sofa.

“Are you okay?” Lucrezia Noin asked. Her black hair swayed over her eye, as she turned her head to look at the gorgeous blonde man sitting behind her. “You look a bit uncomfortable.”

He switched legs, crossing one on top of the other. He was wearing his usual red military jacket, white pants, and black boots. “I’m fine,” he replied, trying to remain stoic. “Please, continue.”

Noin was leaning over a low table, going over plans for an upcoming battle. She had taken off her green military jacket, so her coattail no longer hid the comely shape of her butt from the view of Zechs, who was only a few feet away. 

He unintentionally let a soft sigh escape from his pink lips, as he gazed at her cheeks. The white cloth of her pants folded perfectly around her form, causing wrinkles in the fabric underneath each cheek, and emphasizing their shape. The groin of Zechs’s pants was feeling uncomfortably tight.

The woman wiggled her butt a little as she explained battle tactics.

“Noin,” he addressed her sternly. 

She turned around and faced him, with a soft smile. “Yes?” She was going to ask if he had any input on their current plans, but her attention was quickly drawn to his growing erection. She blushed as she observed the bulge in his tight, white pants. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely. His baby blue eyes glistened under the lamplight. Beneath his long blonde lashes, his pupils dilated with desire. His thin lips pressed together firmly before adding: “This is inappropriate for the current situation. Our meeting tonight was meant for us to discuss battle tactics, yet…”

She interrupted his train of thought by laying those gorgeous cheeks directly onto his erection.

He moaned softly at the warmth against his loins. “Oh, Noin… I love you so much,” he said emphatically, as he wrapped his arms under her ample, soft breasts and squeezed her close. “It can be torturous to control my affections around you, even on the battlefield.”

Her back pressed warmly against his strong, firmly muscled chest. She gently rocks her butt and vagina against his hard penis. “I feel the same way,” she moans. “I love you so much, that I almost can’t contain myself when we’re working together.” She takes one of his large, sinewy hands and and cups it around her breast.

He squeezes gently and feels the soft tissue bulge around his fingers, as if her breasts are caressing him back. He turns rock hard against her bottom, as he fondles her breasts lovingly.

“Oh, Milliardo,” she moans, grinding harder against him. She can feel herself getting wetter with anticipation. “I want you so badly, my love.”

After hearing that, he knew he was ready to enter her, but he wanted to make sure she was ready as well. He yanked her boots, pants and underwear off, lifted her off of him, and tossed her down onto the couch, facing him. He looked down at her vagina, and she could see his captivating blue eyes fill with lust. A warm smile crept onto Noin’s face, lighting up her slanted, dark blue eyes. A gentle blush touched her soft cheeks, and she licked her lips seductively, leaving them glistening moistly. She eagerly spread her legs for him, invitingly.

He touched her gently with his index finger. First he moistened his finger by grazing her entrance, and then he delicately started playing with her clitoris. She was already so aroused that she moaned generously. He smiled wide and kissed her mouth fiercely while touching her. His warm, moist tongue entered her mouth, and the sounds of her pleasure vibrated through him. 

At this point, Zechs was dripping through his pants. Noin reached down and unzipped them, letting his engorged penis stretch out and breathe. She stroked him gently, making him shudder. “Oh, Noin,” he moaned as he released his lips from her grasp. He put a finger into her soaking vagina. The sensation sent a pleasurable jolt through her body, and it pleased Zechs.

She bucked her hips into his fist. “Please, Milliardo,” she begged, as she spread her vagina even wider for him. 

With a wide smirk, he sat up, put his large hands on her smooth, curvy thighs, and, without a condom, pushed his hard, eager penis into her warm, moist cavern. After getting the head in, he waited for her grip on the sofa to relax, and then he thrusted in further. 

They both let out a sigh. He realized she was very well lubricated from her own moisture, so he slid in and out, at a steady rhythm.

“Mmm,” Lucrezia moaned generously.

Milliardo could feel his face get warm. Her vagina was squeezing him just the right amount. He rocked faster, while massaging her voluptuous breasts. 

“I love you so much,” she announced, as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in all the way.

They both moaned.

“I love you too, Lucrezia,” he said. He kissed her passionately as they both fiercely rocked back and forth. He felt himself getting close, but he wanted to make sure she reached climax first. He titled himself back and ever-so-gently flicked her clitoris as he shoved his full member into her.

“Ahhh!” The sensual screams of her orgasm pushed Milliardo over the edge. He shuddered as he squeezed her body tightly and released himself directly into her, causing her orgasm to go on even longer. 

They caught their breath as they rested in blissful stillness. Their sweaty skin pressed warmly together. They were only half naked, with their hot, stuffy formal shirts still on. He took her shirt off, so she would be cool and comfortable. However, he couldn’t resist the temptation of her nipples. He started sucking on them lightly.

She was already satisfied, but she didn’t mind the extra affection. She smiled while playing with his long platinum hair. “You’re trying to get me pregnant, aren’t you?” she asked with a smirk.

He separated his lips from her nipples. He leaned his face on his hand as he propped himself up on his elbow. “Of course I am,” he said honestly. “I need to continue the Peacecraft name.”

“Don’t act like it’s just to save your lineage,” she insists, “you genuinely want kids, don’t you?”

He smiled softly. “Yeah.” He tries not to sound too desperate. He expects she’s been taking birth control. He doesn’t expect her to be ready to raise a child amidst the war. But when will the war end? It might not even be in their lifetime. 

“I stopped taking the pill.”

Milliardo Peacecraft had laid his head on his lover’s chest and had just started to doze off when he heard this. “What?”

“I stopped taking birth control,” Lucrezia repeated. “You’re right. Waiting for this war to end is pointless. There’s no knowing what the future might bring. We’ll just have to create a world worthy of our child.”

The man teared up. He took his beloved in his arms again and pressed his lips against hers so hard that her head sunk into the couch cushion. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a giggle.


End file.
